


I Feel Alive When You’re Beside Me

by GlintOnGlass



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, POV Male Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Psychological Drama, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlintOnGlass/pseuds/GlintOnGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi waits in a hospital room, silently praying for her to wake up as he clutches her hand. There's something he needed to tell her, something he had to ask. </p><p>While his friend begs him to leave, he stays with her day after day, willing her eyes to open. He wouldn't lose faith in her. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Alive When You’re Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old song-fic I wrote back in the Quizilla days. I thought I'd put up some of my old work. Hope you enjoy! The song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.
> 
>  
> 
> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>  _I Feel Alive When You’re Beside Me_ ideas  & original characters © GlintOnGlass (formerly RedAlchemist). All rights reserved.

 

 

 _On the ground I lay_  
_Motionless in pain_  
_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
_Dead, I fall asleep_  
_Is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

 

Sudden shouting woke Kakashi from his sleep, his eyes snapping open instantly. He stood from his bed in the apartment, shoving the sheets away from him in seconds and getting dressed. It was around twelve thirty at night and something had undoubtedly gone wrong. He was just about to open the door when he heard a sharp knock from the other side. His hand on the doorknob, he swung it open to come face to face with Iruka, one of his friends. The Chuunin's expression was grave, making Kakashi even more alert than before. Iruka caught his breath, his words coming out in a rush.

 

"Hisana's anbu squad just came in! They're all seriously injured and I don't know what happened. None of them are in condition to talk and-" Iruka stopped talking when he realized Kakashi was already gone. By the time Iruka finished the last sentence, Kakashi was at the hospital and asking for the room of his friend. The receptionist recognized the silver haired man immediately and directed him to the woman's room. Kakashi walked in silently, his sandals making the only sound in the room besides the occasional beep of a heart monitor.

 

"Hisana." He whispered, looking down at the figure that was currently laying motionless on the crisp white hospital bed. He took little notice of the oxygen mask covering her porcelain face and looked up at the heart monitor located above the bed. The beeps were slow and steady, almost like a robot. They were too slow for his liking. He sighed heavily, the worry clearly shown in his uncovered eye as he pulled a chair next to her bed. The screeching sound of the chair moving made him wince, the sound far too loud in the otherwise silent room. His gaze found her face, unconsciously brushing away a strand of auburn hair from her cheek and letting his hand linger there for a few seconds. Her skin was cold, chilling his warm fingers. He pulled his hand away from her cheek, lacing his hand with hers and praying that she'd wake up so he could see her sapphire blue eyes staring back at him.

 

 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

 

"From what I've heard, her anbu squad was led into an ambush. They were severely outnumbered and the only thing they could do was fight to stay alive. One of her students said that Hisana used her kekkei genkai and wiped most of them out, but they were already injured from the previous attack. The only information besides that is…well confidential." The Hokage explained from the doorway of the kunoichi's room. Kakashi barely blinked when he heard what happened and kept his gaze on the woman that was still laying in the bed. The Hokage sighed and walked over to Kakashi, putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "You know…Hisana wouldn't die that easily. It'd take a lot more than some rouge ninja to kill her. She'll be alright Kakashi, you just have to have some faith." He left the room without another word, leaving the silver haired man to think. Kakashi nodded to himself and ran a hand through his hair. He'd been sitting in that same chair for about two days. He refused to leave her side, wanting to be the first person she saw when her eyes opened.

 

"She won't die. I won't let it happen." Kakashi said to himself, giving her hand another squeeze as he adjusted his position in the chair. His body was beginning to become stiff from staying in the same position for so long but he hardly paid any attention to that. His focus was on the auburn haired woman that was laying on the hospital bed. He even gave up reading his perverted books just to look after her. His eyes watched her chest rise weakly with every breath she took.

 

 _On this bed I lay_  
_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_  
_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

 

Kakashi straightened his back when he heard the door open, his eyes not moving an inch away from her. Footsteps clacked against the cold tile floor, stopping right next to him. He saw a shadow appear on her bed sheets, immediately realizing who was beside him.

 

"You have to get some sleep, Kakashi. At least lay down for a while. You'll end up killing yourself like this." Iruka said in a stern voice. Kakashi could already imagine the worry on his friend's face but he shook his head. He couldn't leave her. No matter what. She was always there when he needed her, even in the times no one could cheer him up. He had to stay.

 

"I can't." Was his only response, his eyes flickering to her hand where their fingers were still intertwined. He cleared his throat, noticing that his lack of talking over the last four days was making his voice sound rough. He heard Iruka sigh and close the door softly behind him. He shifted in the chair, his back groaning in protest of this treatment. He held back the urge to roll his eyes and kept them focused on her form. She looked weaker than ever but he didn't let that bother him. He couldn't let it. He had to stay positive. Even though the future looked so bleak he was beginning to lose sight of it. He shook his head hard, clearing those thoughts away. No. He wouldn't lose faith in her. Never.

 

"Please. Please, wake up." He said, his voice coming out in such a sad tone it made him flinch. His grip tightened on her hand in attempt to wake her up. "You can't die. You just can't. We won't be able to-" He stopped in mid sentence, swallowing hard. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't do it with her laying here like this. Tears began to form in his eyes, slowly filling to the point that they were dripping down his face and onto the white sheets below him. His body shook with the sadness that filled him right down to his soul.

 

 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

 

Kakashi was watching the light from the window dance across the white sheets he'd been staring at for an entire week now. Hisana still hadn't woken up and he was a wreck. If someone would walk in, he bet that they would either gasp at the sight of him or stand frozen in the doorway. He finally stood up from the chair with a few mumbled curse words when he felt how strained his muscles were. He wouldn't be surprised if they started snapping. He started stretching, his eyes still not leaving her form as he did some of his daily work out using the items in the room to assist him. He was currently hanging on the light fixture above her bed, doing some pull ups when his eye caught a faint movement below him. He stared at her for a while, shaking his head as he realized it must've been a trick his eyes played on him. He had been sitting in that chair for over six days and this was the first time he even stood up. He continued to do some more pull ups and froze when he saw her eyelids flicker. He let go of the light instantly, almost falling to the ground before he caught his balance and moved to the bedside in seconds. He watched as her eyes started to flicker with motion and his hand found its way to hers once again.

 

"Hisana. Hisana. Wake up. Please, wake up." He said, a bit of hope slipping into his voice as he stared down at the woman beneath him. Her eyes started to waver a bit more when he spoke but they stopped when the last word left his mouth. He let out a slow and shaky breath, pulling her hand against his chest as his hands folded around hers. He swallowed back the lump that was beginning to form in his throat, sat back down in the chair and sighed.

 

 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

 

The silver haired man's eyes began to close, the exhaustion finally hitting him all at once. He was exhausted beyond belief. He'd never been this tired in his entire life as he let his head lay on the bed, worrying that if he didn't, it'd end up crashing to the floor. He let out a sigh that even sounded tired as he gazed at the sleeping figure next to him. His eyelids became so heavy he had to use all of his strength to keep them open. Finally, he couldn't help it and his eyes closed, the last thing he saw being her face.

 

 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

 

Kakashi woke when he felt a cool hand slide over his face, making his tired eyes open. His eyes met two sapphire orbs that were staring right back at him with so much love that it made him blink. Those eyes. He loved those eyes. Ever since he was little, he'd always get lost in their never-ending depths. The silver haired man sat up so quickly he made the chair slide out from underneath him when he realized that she was awake. He ended up falling with a thud onto the floor, his ears picking up the laughter that followed. He jumped to his feet, his eyes meeting hers once again as he stared at her form. He prayed that this was real and it wasn't his mind playing another trick on him. His worries were washed away when he felt a hand slide over his, her fingers lacing around his. He took in a shaky breath and looked down at their hands, making sure he wasn't imagining this.

 

"Kakashi." Hisana spoke, her voice the only thing he heard as he stared at her. He didn't answer her. Instead he pulled her into his chest, avoiding her injuries and buried his head in her hair, breathing in her scent that he would cherish forever. His body started to shake as tears filled his eyes, spilling onto her shoulder as her arms wrapped around him. He felt her body rise with every breath she took and he stopped crying, the happiness of her being alive finally hitting him. He held her close for a while and pulled back to look at the woman he loved ever since he first met her. He didn't take a second thought before getting on his knee and pulling something out of his pocket.

 

"Will you marry me, Hisana?" He asked, opening the small black box he was holding and revealing the diamond ring in the center. She looked at him, her eyes widening and a small gasp coming out of her mouth as she stared at him. She managed a small nod and smiled at the silver haired man, her sapphire eyes shining with tears of joy. Kakashi stood up, sliding the ring onto her finger and pulling his mask down as his lips met hers.

 

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_


End file.
